


Vincent Vega's Pet Names For You Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [5]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Vincent Vega's Pet Names For You Would Include

  * honeypie (this is his favourite)
  * princess
  * lemonpie
  * pumpkin/pumpkin pie
  * sweetie
  * babydoll
  * darlin’ pie
  * sweetheart
  * babygirl
  * fruitcake
  * lemondrop




End file.
